Current fever detection methods typically rely on a designated person(s) thermally scanning individuals in a manual sequential manner in an attempt to detect only those individuals that exhibit an elevated body temperature as an indication of possible virus infection. Because this approach is dependent on being carried out by the designated person(s), it is fraught with vulnerabilities such as the designated person(s) being swarmed and overwhelmed by a large crowd, potentially missing the scanning of small children while being focused on their parents, etc. Furthermore, said manual scanning methods only result in a snapshot detection opportunity and may greatly miss an individual already infected but not yet presenting an elevated body temperature.